1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide valve and more particularly to a metallurgical vessel slide valve having a rail guided slide plate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
GB No. 1 093 478 corresponds to U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 453,730, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein, and shows a slide valve where the slide plates are equipped with planar guide rails and the contact plates are fastened by a plurality of dual arm levers. The free lever arm is exposed to the action of a compression spring. The disclosed slide valves are unable to assure the satisfactory closure of the vessel in operation. In actual operation, contact plate and guide plate warping in excess of manufacturing tolerances cannot be prevented. The metallurgical melt contained within the vessel exerts pressure on the plates. In view of the contact pressures applied over the entire length of the contact plate and the warping effect, a unilateral lifting of the slide plate from the closure plate cannot be excluded with adequate assurance. Replacement of used slide plates and installation of new plates require a considerable effort.